disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Ed
Get Ed is an American-Canadian computer-animated television series which debuted in 2005 that aired as a part of the Jetix programming block on the United States cable television network Toon Disney until the channel closed in 2009, and also used to run on the ABC Family channel before they switched over to a non-animated format. As of 2009, re-runs air on Toon Disney's successor, Disney XD. It was Jetix's second original show. Plot In the series, Ed is an "electro-genetically" enhanced teen who works for Dojo Deliveries, a courier service, in the futuristic Progress City. Ed uses his cyber sleuthing skills to thwart identity theft and other information-based crimes. He and his courier pals Burn, Deets, Fizz, and Loogie (accompanied by his puppet Dr. Pinch), along with their friend and mentor Ol’ Skool, must battle the ultimate evil – Bedlam, an industrialist who has taken over a significant portion of Progress City, by means of stealing from, datamining, or outright destroying his competitors. List of characters Heroes ; Ed, the Protector : Voiced by Lyon Smith; A genetically engineered teen made from the instructions of an ancient alien artifact found by Ol' Skool. As he tries to uncover his origins, he also works on the Dojo crew as a delivery boy. On top of delivering packages and figuring out his identity, Ed's side job is fighting evil. He has many equipment that he finds along his journey whose technology is far beyond technology of Progress City, thought to be gifts from aliens for his use one of them was a suit which gave Ed enhanced strength and durability all though it was stolen by Bedlam after he had taken control of it and used it to attack Ed's friends that suit was never seen after that and it is unknown where it is. He can be a little dense and gullible sometimes, but sometimes he gets flashes of future events that help him and his friends. If it wasn't for his friends, Ed could have accidentally destroyed the world. His vehicle is an AI co-piloted hoverboard. His symbol is "The Protector" ; Deets, the Dreamer : Voiced by Megan Fahlenbock; A former teen computer programmer-in-training originally named Sarah, who was forced to work for Bedlam because he captured her parents (also computer programmers), but Ol' Skool helped her save them and offered a place in the Dojo. She appears to have a crush on Ed, yet these feelings appear to be mutual. Her vehicle is a hand-held jet glider pack. Her symbol is "The Dreamer" ; Burn, the Warrior : Voiced by L. Dean Ifill; The unofficial leader of the Dojo who takes pride in being the best of the Dojo group, but with the arrival of Ed, he feels his role in the group has been challenged. Because of this, he's hard on Ed every chance he gets but as the series progresses he starts to warm up to Ed and even though he still hard on Ed every now and again he cares for him deep down. He also hates a lot of other courier teams. His vehicle is a flaming one-wheeled motorcycle. His symbol is "The Warrior" ; Fizz, the Builder : Voiced by Bailey Stocker; A very smart girl in her early teens who is most handy when it comes to technology, planning, and building new equipment for the Dojo. Her quick thinking saves the crew constantly. Her vehicle is a flying scooter. Her symbol is "The Builder" ; Loogie, the Joker : Voiced by Peter Cugno; A wacky teen comedian with a catfish puppet named Dr. Pinch on his left hand, which has a bizarre alter-personality that constantly criticizes its owner. His appearance and wackiness makes him resemble Jim Carrey. His vehicle is a pair of rocket-powered in-line skates. His symbol is "The Joker" ; Anthony Ol' Skool, the Teacher : Voiced by Tony Daniels; The older and knowledgeable leader of the Dojo, whose wisdom centers within the ways of delivery, among other things. He is only known as Ol' Skool by his friends. He built Ed from an artifact he found in a warehouse and constantly says he knows more about Ed than he does. He uses a normal skateboard, making him the only one who rides a vehicle that isn't technologically advanced. He used to work with Bedlam until Bedlam betrayed him. He also used to work for another delivery service called Bolt until someone made a book of procedures and they slowly dropped in the courier ranks. ; Torch : Voiced by Tony Daniels; An AI represented as a little floating fireball hologram with a face, who was found by Ed in one of Bedlam's older labs that was about to be destroyed. Ed saved Torch from the lab by downloading him, but he only had time to download his core personality. He can show Ed maps of the city and give Ed instructions on how to get to places more quickly. Villains ; Mr. Simon Bedlam : Voiced by Jamie Watson; A greedy bureaucrat determined to take control of Progress City, who continues to seek the information he desires. He and Ol' Skool were once business partners until Bedlam cheated him out and took the business all for himself, leaving Ol' Skool with nothing. Fortunately, Ol' Skool went on to start the Dojo. Most of Bedlam's interests, however, have changed to focus more on Ed's connection to certain alien artifacts, and leads armies of DNA clones, short clowns, rude twilighters and different robots. He has been collecting certain items, as well as Ed's DNA as a means of changing his genetic signature to match Ed's. ; Kora : Voiced by Jennifer Dale; Bedlam's personal AI construct, who exists within the computer of Bedlam's lair as his digital assistant, and only appears as a golden hologram of a female's upper torso. She's cunning, and brilliant to boot, sometimes making better schemes than Bedlam himself comes up with, but Bedlam still treats her like any other servant. ; Crouch : Voiced by Antonio Rosato; Bedlam's robot CEO, with a toaster for a head. Although not very well built (mainly because the company that made him and his family went out of business), he's also not a very smart robot, constantly acting immature and fears Bedlam's wrath above all else. Because of his incompetence and goofball antics, he is met with the wrath and mocking of Bedlam very often. After being asked by Kora as to why he keeps him around, Bedlam states, "I need the toast". ; Spyker : Voiced by Lorne Kennedy; A powerful Terminator-like flight and combat robot created by Bedlem to capture Ed. ; Omnirex : A large T-Rex kept by Bedlam. ; Crumbelina : Crouch's robot wife, who looks more like Crouch in a dress and a wig. Originally a computer simulation, she later appeared in the real world. ; DNA Deliveries : Voiced by James Rankin; An agency of regenerating mailman clones that serve as a network of couriers under Bedlam's empire. ; Hoopbots : Robotic soldiers that serve under Bedlam's empire. Others ; DJ Dive : Voiced by Heather Bambrick; A radio host that knows everything going on in the city, even broadcasting Bedlam's moves during his attempted takeover. Her voice is similar to that of the caretaker. ; Dirk Cheap : Voiced by Jeff Lumby; The sole employee of 'Dirk Cheap Deliveries', who reports to his mother, who addresses him as 'Dispatcher'. ; Zero : A robot created by Crouch under Bedlam's orders who suffered a failure that brought him his own consciousness. After that, he becomes a friend for Ed and the Dojo. ; Carni-Gizmo ; Dr. Hong : Voiced by Steve McHattie; An elderly cyborg scientist with control over nonobots who was sent back in time by the future Bedlam to destroy Ed. He is feared by many citizens in Progress City due to his appearance, home, and experiments. ; Buster and Pit : Voiced by Don Dickinson; Two trash robots seen around almost every episode. In episode 13(static) buster and pit are two of the many robots who go on strike and stop working. In order to keep trash from pilling up the mayor has asked couriers to start hauling trash, credit per pound When it was discovered that bedlam has been stealing info from the trash Ed, who has a new appreciation of trash robots, has asked for their help. ; Rodney : Voiced by Don Franks; Ol'Skool's monk sensei, who always nicknames him "hot dog". ; The Caretaker : Voiced by Heather Bambrick; She protects the Machine and is responsible for hiding the alien objects in Progress City many years ago. She secretly brings Ol'Skool instructions to create Ed because he will save both worlds (the Earth and the Caretaker's home-planet). Gallery Get Ed - Roll Out (Large).PNG List of episodes External links * * Category:Television series by Disney Category:Animated television series Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:2000s television series